<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortality is not all it's cracked up to be! by Oversoul159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060647">Immortality is not all it's cracked up to be!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159'>Oversoul159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death by snu snu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Brain Fucking, Breast Inflation, Bukkake, Choking, Come Inflation, Come in lungs, Docking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Drowning, Ear Fucking, Eye Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Necrophilia, Nipple Fucking, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Skull Fucking, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Watersports, no actual death, urethral Penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out that he's immortal. Which is fortunate, because people keep brutally killing him during sex!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death by snu snu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, please mind the tags. Those tags are literal. There is going to be a LOT of violence in this story, what with Steve getting murdered over and over, even if he doesn't stay dead. </p><p>Steve is 16/17 in this story.</p><p>That said, I'm always looking for new ideas on ways to kill Steve/scenarios to kill him in, because this is a thing I've wanted to do for a while.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve was, apparently, functionally immortal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jury was still out on whether or not this was actually a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though puberty had hit Steve like a 16-wheeler and he now looked like every coach’s dream player, that wasn’t who he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Deep down, he was still that mouthy little brat who was more used to touching lips with a fist than a cheek. Which meant that he wasn’t all that comfortable in the clubs and bars that Bucky frequented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night he had parted ways from Bucky early. It was still in the middle of the night, perhaps a couple minutes past one. He’d left through the back entrance to avoid the crowds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was mistake number 1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a man back there, drunk and wobbly, having just finished throwing up on the ground beside a dumpster. Steve, being who he was, of course went over to help the guy up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mistake number 2.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the man by the shoulders and stabilized him, letting the drunk lean onto his side and let the man lead the way, going deeper into what he would realize later was a dead end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mistake number 3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the man had stumbled, shoving Steve off of him in the process, causing Steve to fall against a wall and hit his head, stunning him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mistake number 4.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had stared down at him in confusion for a moment, before a sloppy smile crept onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. That’s a pretty pair of lips…” he muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the man was unzipping his pants, pulling out a thick cock, already half hard and growing harder with each sharp tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, dazed as he was, Steve didn’t have a chance to really fight back before the man had stepped forward, grabbed him by the head and shoved his cock into Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not into his mouth. Into his left eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Steve could do was choke on his own breath. He gasped and shuddered as the man went to town, too drunk to notice how thoroughly he was ruining his victim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that this whore’s mouth was stupidly wet and massaged his cock like nothing he’d ever experienced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within minutes, Steve had gone limp, his tongue lolled out as his head bounced rapidly between the drunk’s groin and the brick wall behind him. Though a deep concussion was obviously the least of his problems at this point. There were no real thoughts in his mind, just distorted images of that fat dick, seen through his right eye, as it ravaged his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, oddly enough, a weird sort of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s cock had been leaking cum since the moment his rapist had penetrated his brain, cum wetting his pants in an ever-growing stain from a constant orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After nearly thirty minutes of harsh pounding, his rapist finally came. It went without saying that the man didn’t care enough about Steve to pull out. Instead, he clutched at the wall and gave a couple more deep hard thrusts, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>slamming</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve’s head against that wall with the force of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And then he was coming. His hips twitched and his balls strained as he shot load after load of cum into Steve’s skull. He came until his seed was pouring from Steve’s lips, ears, nose and his free tear duct. Every inch and crevice of his brain, the parts that weren’t dick-churned mush, were filled and soaked with cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rapist let out a very happy sigh and slowly pulled his cock out of Steve’s eye socket. He didn’t even bother to spare a glance at his victim before stuffing his cock back into his pants and wandering off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, this would be something later seen on the news, titled “Underage teen killed in unusual sex crime,” because “Dumb teenage bar-whore dies with literal cum-for-brains,” doesn’t read as well in papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead… Steve woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Less than half an hour later, Steve woke up with vision in both of his eyes. He blinked slowly and, for a moment, believed that he’d had a really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really,</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird dream. But his face is covered in thick, dried cum. He can taste it on his tongue, blow some of the leftovers out of his nose, and feel some leaking out of his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up carefully and slowly made his way out of the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe… maybe he had just been drunk and the man had simply turned his head this way and that to completely cover him in jizz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told himself that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But deep down, Steve would always know that he had been murdered for someone else’s pleasure that night. He had been nothing more than a cock sleeve, used and discarded like trash in an alley behind a bar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve had told himself that his death last week had been a one time fluke. He told himself that people didn’t really go around murdering each other all that often, so it shouldn’t be something that ever came up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had somehow forgotten that he lived in a bad part of New York. And that he was the kind of person that regularly stepped in between altercations between strangers. And that, despite his increased physical ability and health, he wasn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to doing anything other than taking hits from bullies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve could be a dumb slut sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant that, on a Saturday evening, he found himself being gangraped in a van in an empty parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had saved the girl that these frat boys had meant to take, pushing her out of the way and squaring up with those assholes, taunting them until their focus was completely on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in a six-against-one fight, it was really only a matter of time before they got him pinned down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then one of the guys had the brilliant idea of using Steve in place of their lost prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was bent over so that his upper body was inside of the van, allowing easy access to his ass by anyone standing outside. One of the teens folded Steve’s arms behind his back and then sat on top of Steve to keep him in place. Two boys stepped up to take hold of each of Steve’s legs, forcing them open wide in a split. Instead of pulling down his pants, they then chose to simply tear a large hole in the seat of his jeans for easy access.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader of the group stepped up and ordered one of his lackeys to open Steve up for him properly. Which the lackey did happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By inserting the index and middle fingers of both hands into Steve’s ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrenching</span>
  </em>
  <span> his hole open. The other teens gathered around and took turns spitting sloppily into Steve’s open ass. Unfortunately, people didn’t normally train themselves in aiming their loogies, so a lot of their spit ended up coating Steve’s thick asscheeks, useless as lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the frat leader, Mick, didn’t care. After all, it wouldn’t hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> all that much. So, as far as he was concerned, that was more than enough lube to wet his way as he forced himself up Steve’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve cried out. He cried out and struggled and cursed </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> While that didn’t stop Mick and his group, it did make them testy. As empty as the parking lot seemed, you never knew who could drive by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Shut this bitch up!” Mick ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cameron was the one who stepped to the task. He went around to the door on the other side of the van and climbed in. Already, the other teens were snickering, knowing full well how Cam intended to shut their victim up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t called Coke Can Cam for nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve stared at the stupidly fat cock that had flopped down on his face in horror. That thing was a good inch thicker than his wrists were </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want that thing inside of his mouth!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no amount of twisting or turning could get him far enough away from that dick. Cam got Steve’s head in hand and used his thumbs to pry open Steve’s mouth as wide as it could go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst thing was, Steve couldn’t even bite down on that cock if he tried. That monster was so thick that it was all his jaw could do just to take it into his mouth. He whined and drooled around it, his tongue flatted down in his mouth before he could make an attempt to try and push it out that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Cam kept pushing. Further and further into his mouth until it was pressing on the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he kept pushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally Cam would have kept his cock only mouth deep, or perhaps used their bitch’s ass. But Steve was really making too much noise!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And… well… it was his first time being in someone’s throat. It was so goddamn tight around his cock! Tighter than the tightest ass he’s ever taken due to the restrictions of the throat. It gripped and squeezed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>milked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him with each choking swallow that Steve made in an attempt to breathe!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those last three words were probably important for some reason. But right now, as Cam pushed himself deeper and deeper into Steve’s body, that reason didn’t feel important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinned down and fucked at both ends as he was, Steve could no longer struggle even an inch. So no one noticed when Steve finally stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. He couldn’t breathe, Cam’s cock like a vacuum seal in his wet throat. He could feel every inch by throat-breaking inch as it invaded him, so distracting that he didn’t even notice when Mick finally came deep inside of him and was replaced by someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that existed was this cock in his throat and feeling as if it were forcing his ribs apart the deeper it went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the dimness of the van and the sight of Cam’s pubes were replaced with the darkness of unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cam didn’t notice. And he didn’t notice when, minutes later, Steve’s heart stopped. His buddies didn’t notice or realize that Cam was so deep inside Steve or they might have considered preventing his death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, as it stood, Steve suffocated to death on that fat cock, just as the third teen was taking over his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, that meant that Steve was not “around” when Cam finally came. Those heavy balls unloaded relentlessly, causing Cam’s cock to swell even thicker to handle the force of his load as it rushed to fill Steve’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when Cam finally finished coming, that didn’t mean he had actually gotten soft. Or that he remembered that Steve was anything other than a gel-sleeve custom made to be wrapped around his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he remained where he was, buried deep inside of Steve’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for the teens, but unfortunately for Steve, Steve revived just minutes later, when the group had decided to turn Steve over onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he remained dead just a couple minutes longer, his night might have ended there. His skin might have been just cold enough, his body just lax enough, to raise concern. The boys might have panicked at the sight of the dead body that they’d been fucking for who knows how long. They might have carried Steve’s body over to a set of bushes and dumped his body where it wouldn’t be seen immediately. They might have gathered around to piss all over Steve’s broken body as one final “fuck you,” to the bitch that had ruined their night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the case. Instead, they turned Steve over to find his chest jerking up and down as he choked on Cam’s cock anew, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. They saw just how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cam’s cock was in this whore and realized that he must be the most experienced cock sucker in existance to be able to deep throat Cam for so long! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, they shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And got </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s ass was loose and sloppy with cum now. And with Jim, with the thinnest cock of the group, stepping up to the plate, that just wouldn’t do!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, of course, Jim had recommended that Tom, sitting atop Steve, come down and join him in fucking Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which Tom was all too happy to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As dizzying as Cam’s cock was, Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. He felt it when his ass was, once again, stretched further than he could ever dream possible. It made him clench down on both his ass and his throat instinctively. And if there were any chance of getting off of their cocks, that certainly ruined it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was actually thankful when he died again minutes later. Less happy to wake up painfully bloated with cum from Cam’s second load and the sixth load up his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He died again at the tenth load.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steve woke up, it was to the sensation of Cam finally pulling out of his worn out throat. He coughed and slobbered weakly as he was rolled onto his side and pushed fully into the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, he really, really should have stayed dead that time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he lived to be driven back to the frat house where a house party was very well underway. He lived to be dragged down into the basement to be passed around to the rest of the available frat brothers and anyone else needing to dump a wad of cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself with two cocks stuffed down his throat and three forced up his ass, the stories of Steve having taken Cam’s cock quickly making the rounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took nine hours and five more deaths for Steve to end up dead long enough for him to be summarily discarded like the trash he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was left in a large dumpster a couple miles from the campus early in the morning. His clothes were torn in multiple places and covered with so much cum the police would be hard-pressed to get one valid DNA sample from the dozens upon dozens mixed together all over his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve eventually gathered up the strength to climb up out of the dumpster and tie his shirt around his waist so that he could limp back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then and there, he decided that he wasn’t going out late at night again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea that this plan wouldn’t really save him!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Kattastic99 who gave me this idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve had a crush. Well, he actually had lots of crushes. But the crush he had on the foreign exchange student, Thor, felt the strongest right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, it had been pretty mild up until after Steve had found himself brutally abused by those frat boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, Steve found himself staring at Thor much more often. At his strong muscular body. At the biceps that allowed him to bench press two of the linebackers with ease. And at his cock in the locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of Cam, it was the thickest cock that he’d ever seen. And Steve wanted it inside him for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>baffling.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve told himself that he was just looking for a protector or something. After all, had Thor been there, he would have never been raped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he gathered all of his courage and asked Thor out. The older blond had blinked in confusion but smiled, warm and pleased. “Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor had invited him out to a movie. It was mid-evening showing at a really run down movie theater. It was showing some old foreign action movie that Thor had watched often as a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was actually pretty interesting, at least from what little he could understand without subtitles. If nothing else, it was incredibly well made, the art student in Steve delighting at the imagery and use of mise en scene that accompanied specific colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so distracted by the movie that he almost missed it when Thor placed his hand over Steve’s. Steve flushed a little and glanced sideways at Thor. The Asgardian grinned down at Steve and then took Steve’s hand into both of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then placed it on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes wided, flushing a much deeper red. He looked away back at the screen but didn’t pull away. Taking that as the consent it was, Thor began to massage himself with Steve’s hand. He went so far as to shove it down his pants and then maneuver Steve’s hand from atop his clothing. Thor tended to leak a large amount of pre-cum, and he simply preferred to let it soak Steve’s hand rather than his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of this, he finally unzipped his pants and freed his cock, urging Steve to start jerking him off properly. Which Steve did obediently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first actual date that he’d ever been on. And considering that his sexual experiences prior to this were violent rapes, this seemed like the height of gentlemanly behavior in comparison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like the gentleman that Thor was, when he put a hand behind Steve’s head and pushed Steve down towards his cock, he allowed Steve to take it into his mouth in his own time instead of simply forcing his way in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that would soon turn out to be the extent of Thor’s kindness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor turned in his seat to better face Steve as the younger blond bobbed his head up and down on Thor’s cock, even taking it down his throat once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only once. The memories of having been suffocated on Cam’s dick causing him to pull back from that after a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Steve, his throat was just unusually pleasurable for anyone that ever got the chance to be inside of it. So when, after several minutes had passed and Steve hadn’t bothered to deep throat him again, Thor reasonably chose to take matters into his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Steve’s head in both hands and began to thrust on his own. Dumb slut that he was, it didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>occur</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Steve to fight this treatment. He simply clutched at Thor’s thighs and whined around the cock in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The little noises that Steve made vibrated through Thor’s dick in addition to massaging it. Thor leaned back in his seat with a soft moan and pulled Steve’s head up so that his cock was just outside of Steve’s throat before popping it back in. He did this over and over again, pushing in deep periodically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Thor shifted so that he could half sit and half lay back across several seats, his left foot, still on the floor, slipped. His foot slipped just as he was thrusting back down Steve’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it felt… weird. Thor hadn’t thought it was possible for the wet slot around his cock to get any tighter, but it did. The entrance of Steve’s throat was doing this odd grippy thing. It didn’t feel quite like gagging but more like Steve was </span>
  <em>
    <span>clutching</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his cock and trying to yank out his cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor lay back and panted, gripping Steve’s head tightly and holding him down balls deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was choking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, no. Steve couldn’t even quite manage to choke. Because Thor’s cock was in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>windpipe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was something that he’d never thought was possible. But here he was, esophagus free and his windpipe being used as a fucktoy. Between the immediate lack of air and his body struggling to eject the foreign invader, Steve was just too weak to fight against this treatment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thor. He was certain that it would only be a matter of time before the football player would notice Steve’s predicament and pull out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead, Thor was a quick shot who was gearing up to cum. Like every man that had ever used Steve, pulling out for Steve’s sake was something that wasn’t worth considering. So, with a couple more hard thrusts, Thor came, flushing Steve’s lungs with his seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes grew wide and half rolled back. He was drowning! At the edges of his fading consciousness, he could feel his lungs filling with Thor’s absurdly thick cum. His lungs seized as they tried and failed to convert the gunky cream into oxygen. To no avail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve died as the last couple of spurts of Thor’s load filled his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Cam, Thor couldn’t be satisfied with just one load and had zero refractory time. So he just kept going. He sat with one eye on the movie as he bobbed Steve up and down on his cock casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve revived to the feeling of his chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>straining.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was still drowning, his lungs filled with two loads of cum. His ribs hurt with his lungs expanded and pushed his pecs against them, attempting to force them to give way to the results of Thor’s pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just one minute later, as Thor came for a third time, they did. As strong as Steve was, as strong as Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>years of sickness had done his bones no favors. So, one by one, his ribs cracked and then broke at his sternum, allowing Thor’s cum to fill him even more. His pecs began to push out even further, looking to all the world as if he’d gotten a boob job done by the cheapest doctor out there. And, by the time Thor was done with him, three hours and forty-five minutes into a four hour movie, Steve’s “breasts” would have qualified him for an H-cup bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would also drown to death five more times in this period, barely alive for 2-3 minutes before the lack of oxygen killed him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed once he had finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, finished draining his balls into his date. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a satisfying blow job. He was already making a mental note to get Steve out on another date with him in the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the movie was almost over, Thor chose to just let his softening cock sit in Steve’s throat until the movie fully ended. He could admit that he just liked watching a movie with a wet mouth warming his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only once the credits started to roll that Thor pulled out. He pulled Steve up by his hair into a fully seated position. Then he began putting himself together and straightening out his clothes. It was still dark in the theater, nearly pitch black with the picture-less credits playing, so Thor couldn’t see the mess of a corpse that he’d left behind. So he simply leaned over to kiss Steve about where his cheek would be before casually leaving the theater, with a “See you at school,” tossed over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was left abandoned in the back seat of that theater, chest inflated to the point of lifting his shirt enough to bear his stomach. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth hung open, dribbles of cum dripping from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked like a fuck worn bimbo trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Thor, all of the other theater goers had left once the credits had started playing. So, once they ended and the lights came up, Steve was the only one left in the theater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve, with his terrible, terrible luck, was nearing the end of his “death” when the usher entered the room to clean up between showings. The usher, a frankly ugly and pot-bellied older man, stared at Steve for a long moment before inching nearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whore (and it was clearly a whore, looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in public) looked… almost dead. Their lips had an odd blue tinge to them. The man got close enough to see Steve’s face. And just as he was about to declare the whore dead and reluctantly call his manager, Steve revived enough to blink blearily up at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for a dumb bitch like this, consciousness was all the consent that the usher needed. How else would he find an opportunity to lose his virginity?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the stranger didn’t hesitate to grab Steve by the hair, pull him up to his feet and bend him over the seats in front of him. He yanked Steve’s pants down just over his pert ass and found himself irritated it find that this whore was a genetically male instead of simply sort of butch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a hole was a hole and “traps” were all the rage in hentai, right? So with a shrug, Donald forced his way into Steve’s tight ass. And with no lube or spit, it was definitely tight. Fortunately for Donald, Steve was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> loose enough from last week’s gangrape to take a cock without lube while still being cock-grippingly tight for his pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked into Steve with utter abandon, reaching forward to clutch at Steve’s fat tits, gripping and yanking at them as if they were objects as opposed to someone’s body parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Steve was stuck there, dying. He was heaving and throwing up, his body attempting to expel all of that cum. But that didn’t change the fact that he was still drowning in the meantime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially since there was so goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. Who knows how long it would take to get it all out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But none of that was important to Donald, who was simply concerned with getting all that he could out of his first sexual experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended up pulling Steve up off the seats and shoving him to the ground so that he could mount Steve properly, stepping on Steve’s head with one foot like he’d seen in several porn videos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald thought that he might actually be in love with this whore. He didn’t know the boy’s name, but his willingness to just take Don’s virginity like this surely meant that he was kind and generous!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Don came deep inside of Steve’s ass, pumping load after load inside of his flat belly… Don knew that he fully intended to take advantage of that kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since this was an old movie theater, few people actually came there. In addition, there were so few rooms in the theater that each usher was assigned their own room to manage and clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant his plan would be easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stuffing himself back into his pants and zipping up, Don rushed out, leaving the slut abandoned on the floor. He hurried back, relieved to see that Steve hadn’t moved an inch in his absence. He used a screwdriver to loosen one of the old chairs. He shoved a dirty floor rag into deep into Steve’s mouth and then shoved the blond’s head through the area between the seat and back of the chair, using the screwdriver to tighten it up just enough to keep Steve from being able to pull himself back out again. He used his belt to tie Steve’s arms behind his back and then draped a tarp over the blond’s body to hide him from view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it was simply a matter of roping off the last two rows to keep Steve nice and available for his next use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rag was actually very deep inside of Steve’s mouth. Which meant that he couldn’t throw up any more cum until it was removed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Steve, that left him tied up and dying over and over and over for the next six hours - through one more movie showing and general end of day clean-up in the theater - before Don had time to come back and use him properly again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Don, that meant Steve still had a lovely set of F-cup “breasts” when he came back at the end of the day to play with Steve’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don finished all of his closing duties, happily offering to lock up so that his coworkers could go home on time. Once they were gone, he locked up and made his way back into the room he’d left Steve in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling up that tarp was like opening up a Christmas present, Steve’s fat ass bouncing for him as the newly awake blond tried once more to figure out how to get out of the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once again, that was all the consent that Don needed to shed his clothes and go to town on Steve’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seats were right up against the wall, which meant that every thrust had the top of Steve’s head slamming against the wall before him. Not that Don could hear that over his own loud groans and moans of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don really wished he could spend the rest of his life pounding this ass!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, Don finally shot his last load inside Steve. Prior to that day, it had been days since he’d last jerked off. He had been so backed up that emptying his balls into Steve left the blond bloated and looking pregnant with his cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don thought it a shame that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>get Steve pregnant. It would have been nice to have a way to lock the pretty blond down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a somewhat forlorn sigh, Don finally pulled out of Steve’s ass, watching as his cum leaked out of the twitching hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had long since released Steve from the seat, having taken him in several positions since then. Which meant little extra effort was required to walk the bound and gagged teen over to the back door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and let Steve out, only then releasing Steve’s arms from the belt. “So… thanks for that! I really enjoyed fucking you today. I, um, I work here six days a week, so you can come back any time, okay?” And with that, he took the belt, shut the door and locked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just in time for the unconscious Steve to collapse onto the ground. At his next revival, Steve finally found the energy to pull the rag out of his mouth. On the revival after that, Steve got up and bent over a large can, his breasts pressed against the can’s lid, allowing the cum to be forced out of his lungs at a slightly faster rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even then, it took three more deaths before enough cum had been pushed out for Steve’s body to heal him properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With how wrecked his ass was, he had no idea that a passing hobo had spent the second death pounding into his ass and shooting yet another load inside of his bloated stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, despite all of this, Steve didn’t hate Thor or even blame him. He had assumed at he had moved improperly as Thor was fucking him, which had caused his own deaths. Sure, Thor had never once bothered to pull out. Sure, Thor had left him in the theater the moment his holes were no longer needed. But that was all coincidences!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when, that Monday, Thor invited Steve over to his house for Friday night, Steve didn’t think to even hesitate over his acceptance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Steve was truly just young, dumb, with brains of cum.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A couple months ago, Steve might have noticed something was very wrong with the first date he’d been on with Thor. He might have questioned Thor’s willingness to hold him down balls-deep on his cock for hours at a time with zero regard for Steve’s well-being. He might have questioned the fact that Thor hadn’t hesitated to just leave Steve after having dumped several heavy loads inside of the younger blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No wait for a response. No walking his date home. No text or call later that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple months ago, Steve might have noticed the “fuck buddies is being generous,” vibe that Thor had been giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he’d had his brains fucked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Steve was functionally immortal and his body worked hard to heal all damage done to him, it only healed </span>
  <em>
    <span>damage.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If his body didn’t quite register something as damage, it didn’t get healed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Steve’s case, his first rapist had left behind something unusual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His semen and sperm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something about Steve’s brain that seemed to allow the sperm to live much longer outside of the stanger’s testicles than they normally would. Perhaps it was something about the cerebrospinal fluid. Perhaps it was the little bits of electricity running through it. Perhaps it was the agreeable temperature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the reason, there were billions of sperm cells swimming through Steve’s skull, getting into crevices that sperm truly had no business swimming in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant that Steve’s sense of judgement was a bit hindered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when Steve arrived at Thor’s home that Friday night, he thought nothing of it when Thor took him by the arm and immediately led him upstairs to a bedroom. The football player pulled Steve into his bed and immediately worked on stripping his clothes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised and blushing, Steve slowly followed suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were both fully naked, Thor was all too quick to take Steve by the hair and drag him down onto his cock. Gone was the “gentlemen” from before that was willing to take it slow. Right now, Thor was a guy with a fleshlight in his hands that needed to get OFF!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...A fleshlight that didn’t feel quite as good as he remembered…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t get him wrong, Steve’s throat was definitely lovely, but Thor found himself missing that strange gripping sensation he had experienced before. Sighing softly in mild irritation, Thor leaned back against the headboard and continued hammering Steve’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And through all of this, Steve didn’t struggle one bit. He knew that Thor was probably really stressed, what with the game coming up tomorrow, and just needed some stress relief. It was his own fault for feeling so good before!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of this, Thor paused, sighing in irritation. He began trying to fuck Steve’s throat at different angles, trying to get back to that one spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, after half an hour of trying, he did it! He managed to jerk Steve’s head forward just enough to get himself inside that perfect hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Steve’s night… well, that went about was well as you could expect. Several hours later found Steve stuck on the sleeping Thor’s cock, chest expanded to a stupidly large K-cups by Thor’s actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Thor pause to check on his cum dump, the younger teen little more than a fleshlight him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed softly as he entered his room, sat down at his desk and pulled up his laptop. He had spent all night at the library and now wanted nothing more than to relax and unwind. And unwind he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Thor had had a date that night!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki could admit that his brother was attractive. More importantly, he could admit that his brother attracted attractive people. Which is why, several years ago, he had secretly installed cameras in Thor’s room to later watch as porn (and at times make a little blackmail or online porn money on the side).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had expected a quick jerk off session as Thor fucked some pretty date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he got was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes into his viewing, Loki found his hand falling from his dick as he watched his brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone on his cock. Thor clearly hadn’t noticed the way the younger teen’s lips had gone a deep blue or how his chest had stopped contracting in an attempt to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki watched as this teen died and then had his chest inflated with cum! The shock at the sight startled him until he realized that Thor must have somehow managed to cum in the blond’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheer insanity of that nonsense was more than enough to make this an interesting video. Loki had expected the rest of this to turn into necrophilia porn (technically did happen) and then watch as Thor came to terms with being a murderer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Steve came back to life. Color returned to his lips, his legs twitched and his arms jerked from where Thor was sitting on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he died again, growing still, blue and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki moved over to the live feed, he found Steve still cycling in and out of life even after so many hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond was </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the thought of it made Loki almost painfully hard. Blackmailing Steve later or just jerking off wasn’t an option. He wanted to get his cock inside this guy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki got up and went to Thor’s bedroom. He didn’t bother to be silent, knowing full well that his brother could sleep like the dead, especially after several orgasms like that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he could do whatever he wanted to this guy, Loki wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>play</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a tie and used it to blindfold the unconscious teen. Then, he slowly pulled him off of Thor’s cock, shoving one of Thor’s dirty jock straps into the teen’s mouth to keep him dying and distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pulled Steve away from Thor on the large bed and turned him over onto his back. Those massive tits flopped out, Steve’s skin visibly straining with the effort to keep off of that jizz inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinched and rubbed Steve’s nipples, smirking at the little bit of cream that leaked out at the manipulation. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And that gave him an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some effort to do what he wanted, less than expected once he realized that he truly didn’t care what happened to Thor’s date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki opened up both of Steve’s nipples. At the moment, Steve’s right nipple was clamped shut with bag clamps from the kitchen. Loki’s cock was currently forcing his way into the left nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Slowly, slowly, he forced his way deep inside of that tit. Loki’s cock was only a little bit thinner than Thor’s was and significantly longer. Having Steve’s ribs forced out of the way allowed him to shove his cock balls deep into Steve’s chest. A good half of his cock was left floating in cum in Steve’s tit. The rest of it… the rest of it found itself piercing Steve’s heart after a too hard thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Loki cared. Closing his eyes, Loki tightly gripped the over inflated cum bag hanging from Steve’s chest and began hammering into Steve’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like his brain had once been, Steve’s heart was battered and ruined by Loki’s thrusts. The holes he made in Steve’s heart allowed little bits of cum to enter in arteries and veins and begin to flow throughout his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But none of that was important. All that mattered was inflating Steve’s left breast with another load of cum before switching over to the right breast to keep them even. By the time he was satisfied with how he had ruined Steve’s chest, the blond’s breasts were so large that he would have no way of standing up straight even if he was conscious enough to get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki then turned his attention to Steve’s cock. It had a pretty decent size to it and was currently in a constant state of leaking cum. And well… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> already messed with Steve nipples and those holes had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Loki grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor woke up several hours later. He was… startled at the sight of his date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it his date???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor got up to look down at the teen’s face and, sure enough, that was Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had somehow grown specialty porn sized breasts overnight. There were clamps over his nipples and even then there was something creamy leaking out and covering his breasts. Steve’s stomach was bloated and straining. His cock had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> thick dildo stuffed into his urethra. And his balls were massive, nearly half the size of his stupidly large tits. What appeared to be his jockstrap was shoved deep into the blond’s mouth, a ring gag making the fact that it was blocking his throat clear to all the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And somehow, he seemed to still be alive!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was a reasonable person. He knew that he should do something to mitigate the damage that his brother had surely caused (surely he would have noticed if any of this had been caused by him!). He should </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his cock…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor stared at the sight before him, massaging his morning wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe… maybe he would just fuck him </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then he’d have time to help Steve out before the big game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, that didn’t happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened was that Thor got between Steve’s legs and began fucking into his ass. He had lifted Steve’s legs and pressed them against Steve’s chest before lying down on the blond and accidentally dislocating his hips in the process. He had gone to town fucking that virgin tight asshole, pulling Steve’s anal walls in and out with every thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had groped Steve’s fat breasts roughly, eventually gripping them so tightly that the clamps had come off and released com from them. Of course, to prevent too much of a mess, he had put those clamps back on. It certainly wasn’t so that he could watch those tits bounce as he fucked him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor would fuck Steve so hard that they slid across the bed, until they were at the headboard, until an ill-timed thrust had yanked the mattress back from the frame just enough for Steve’s head to get stuffed into the gap there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And Thor would be too lost in his own pleasure to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would eventually drain his balls inside Steve’s ass and cock and then discover that he was running late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So Thor would leave his date like that, ass in the air with part of a blanket stuffed into him, head stuck in the bed and pressed against the wall, his body utterly ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just in time for Loki to get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had peeked into the room, actually a little shocked to see Steve’s state. He had truly expected that Thor would be kind enough to help the little cum dump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Loki stepped forward to his leftover prize. He pulled the bed back away from the wall so that he could see Steve’s face. Seeing him like that, at perfect height to take a dick, made Loki curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of testing last night had shown him that Steve healed as much as he could whenever he came back to life. He wanted to see how much damage he could heal from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond was currently dead, so Loki felt no hesitation in stepping forward. He did pause for a moment after pulling his dick out. But then, after a deep breath, he opened up one of Steve’s eyes and forced his cock into it, shuddering at the feeling of that eye bursting and giving way to brain matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki forced himself to stop there and pull back out. He stood there, staring down at the ruined blond, slowly jerking his wet cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, nearly five minutes later, Loki had the pleasure of watch that eye actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>regenerate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And well, after that, any worry or sympathy he might have had for Steve was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of Steve’s eyes were eventually lost to Loki’s pleasure, the black haired teen going out of his way to ruin as much of Steve’s cum addled brain as possible with each thrust. While he couldn’t manage to really stretch out Steve’s nose and ears, he made sure to ruin those holes too, using two fingers each to open them up as much as he could so that he could cum and piss into those worthless holes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did a whore like Steve need them for, anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Thor got back from his game, he wasn’t surprised to see Steve still stuck in the bed. He was surprised to see the bed pulled away from the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki, no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went around to peek at Steve’s face and was surprised to see Loki’s tablet taped to his headboard above Steve’s cum covered face. The screen was on and paused at the start of a video starting Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A video showing Loki fucking Steve’s eye out and having it </span>
  <em>
    <span>regenerate </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fast forward. Alongside a note stating that Steve’s breasts had developed in the first place because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been filling Steve’s lungs with cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once again, any chance Steve had at being let go was suddenly gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Thor unzipped his pants and let his fat hardening cock flop down onto Steve’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe… maybe just </span>
  <em>
    <span>once.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve would miss a week of school and be declared potentially missing before either Odinson deigned to release him from that bed. His arms would be folded and tied behind his back and the brothers would pass him back and forth between their rooms, eventually settling on leaving him in the living room on a spare mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have his jaw dislocated in order to take both of their cocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have Loki dedicate a great deal of time and increasingly large dildos to stretching out his ear canals so that the two brothers could spend several days in a row bouncing his skull between them as they destroyed his brain over and over again. Steve’s tongue lolled out and he drooled as his head was used as a shared fleshlight for those two massive cocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ass would end up stuck and then prolapsed when double penetrated on those fat cocks. And the two wouldn’t hesitate to pull their cocks out, leaving nearly a foot of Steve’s intestines hanging out like a weird tail, only to be used as an actual fleshlight, neither bothering to actually push it back into Steve’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would allow Steve to empty out enough to breathe properly but keep his nipples stretched so that they could fill his pecs alone, just to get those massive tits back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, in the end, he would be finally kicked out naked with his clothes tossed out after him. His pecs would still be slightly inflated and plugged up with small butt plugs. He would be covered from head to toe with cum. His asshole would still be horribly prolapsed. His cock would still have a fat dildo stretching it out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Steve would wake up in the Odinson’s backyard, brain still somewhat scrambled from a recent skull fuck. And he would slowly get up, dress himself and make his way back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Steve, dumb, brain addled slut that he was, still wouldn’t think (or remember) to blame Thor or any man for the pain that he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky frowned as he stared at his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had shown up to school after being MIA for a week acting as if nothing at all had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond seemed to have no memory of his time away or even of the last thing he had been doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Bucky had seen the way the Odinson siblings had spent that week looking overly pleased and relaxed (despite the fact that Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Steve had had a date that last Friday night before he’d gone missing!).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention the rumors from the football team that Thor was clearly in his “I just got laid” mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Constantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was suspicious as hell!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on top of that, Steve was acting strangely. He was spacy and confused and giggly. It was as if he’d been drugged or something!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, despite his vague worry, Bucky chose not to interfere. If Steve wanted to skip school for a week and slut around without giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> a heads up, it wasn’t really his business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if they were supposed to be best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Steve could have asked Bucky out first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Bucky had had a crush on his best friend for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night found Bucky in his usual nightly routine: sitting on his bed, jerking off to the most unusual porn that he could find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like most people, Bucky’s porn tendencies had started at looking for muscular blonds that looked similar to Steve, shifted to rape porn involving blond bottoms, then to somnophilia and he was now at fake necrophilia porn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The websites that Bucky normally spent his time on hadn’t uploaded anything new to his liking, so he had drifted into random dark web searches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which his how he stumbled upon a video titled, “Eye fucking our fuck slave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only had a handful of views. Bucky had clicked on it out of boredom, expecting to see a dom leering and trash talking the hell out of their sub boyfriend for fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what he got instead…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky leaned forward in his seat, eyes wide as an unconscious Steve’s eye was held open so that a stupidly fat cock could take his head for a ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t a look alike…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he thought was done through special effects and makeup but, little by little as he watched the video over and over again, he started to wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Bucky had shot his third load all over Steve’s computerized face, Bucky had not only convinced himself that it was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that he also </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>a chance to try it out for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at school, Bucky followed Steve around secretly. When the blond stopped to use the bathroom in between classes, Bucky made his move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Steve into the bathroom. Steve was standing at a urinal, pulling… pulling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dildo </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of his cock in order to pee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky asked, momentarily distracted from his plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked over his shoulder and blinked up at Bucky. He had pushed the dildo back in to prevent himself from peeing while talking. “I… huh. I don’t know. It was just there when I woke up. I figured it was normal or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky just stared at him for a moment before moving to grab Steve by the wrist and drag him into the largest stall and pushed Steve down onto the seat. Bucky stared down at the blond before him for a long moment before deciding that he just couldn’t bring himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore, his arousal overriding everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All those years of friendship, the memories of good times and bad, gone. Suddenly, none of that was as important as the growing bulge in Bucky’s pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky unzipped his pants to reveal his cock. He had a pretty large cock, one that would give anyone that hadn’t met Thor or Cam pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve blinked at the cock before him in confusion and then looked up at his friend. “What’s going on, Bucky?” Still so innocently confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing thickly, Bucky surged forward. He knew, deep down, that the video could still be fake. That he could actually be murdering his best friend right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was worth it to hear Steve’s sharp gasp as his arms went slack. It was worth it to feel the odd gunky fleshy feel of Steve’s brain (his once intelligent brain!) parting around his cock, giving way to Bucky’s lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bucky grabbed hold of Steve’s head and began to thrust in earnest, he knew this with certainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s life was worth the </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> orgasm this fuck was pulling out of him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, while the Odinsons might have slightly outclassed him in terms of length and girth, they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him when it came to volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky could feel cum shooting against the palm of the hands he had covering Steve’s ears. He could feel cum hitting his balls as it was projectile vomited from Steve’s slack mouth. He could feel Steve’s belly starting to strain as it pressed against his thigh from the amount of his load that was making it into the blond’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, but Bucky eventually pulled out of Steve’s head and stared down at him. His late best friend’s face was covered in so much cum that any blood he might have spilled was no longer visible. His eye socket looked no different from an impressively designed glory hole. His other eye was half open, leaking cum to such a degree that the eye was glazed with it. His mouth was hanging open and his tongue was hanging out, painted white and dripping cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never looked so beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky took a step back to lean against the stall door, slowly stroking his cock. Instead of worrying about how to cover up this murder or how much trouble he could get into, Bucky was having more practical thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to taxidermy Steve’s body to keep as his personal fuck doll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d seen his uncle do it with raccoons and squirrels, how much harder could this be? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so distracted by these thoughts that he almost missed the sound of Steve coughing up the cum in his throat and blinking back into awareness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shouldn’t have been surprising. Steve had shown up to school looking perfectly fine in spite of that video after all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky swallowed thickly at the sight of Steve’s completely normal face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t let Steve leave. He couldn’t lose the chance at </span>
  <em>
    <span>having</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had a test in half an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With deep reluctance, Bucky made a decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was to kill Steve again by using his unfucked eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had cum again and was marginally calmer, Bucky pulled Steve up and turned him over, shoving his face into the toilet. He used Steve’s belt to tie his wrists together to the base of the toilet. He then stepped out, grabbed the blond’s book filled backpack and wedged it into the toilet above Steve’s head, leaving Steve with his head submerged in the “clean” water of that rancid toilet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with one last nod to himself, Bucky left, fairly assured that Steve would have no way of escaping this rarely used bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, it turned out that that bathroom was rarely used because the football team liked to hang out there during their lunch period, earlier than the other grades due to being seniors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Which Bucky had not planned for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing that he hadn’t planned for was the fact that kneeling in a stall was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> visible even if the stall was closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and his buddies all caught sight of Steve’s legs immediately. They shared smirks and nudges in amusement. As the leader (and perpetually horny at the loss of his personal at home cum dump), Thor stepped up to the door and pushed it open with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even setting aside the fact that he would recognize that ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the scene before him spoke volumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, anyone who would put someone in that position clearly didn’t care about whether they lived or died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! Is he dead?” One of the guys whispered over Thor’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smirked and shook his head. “He’s fine. Besides, does it matter?” he asked, already taking out his cock and stepping up to kneel behind Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other guys watched in surprised arousal as Thor forced himself into their prey’s ass completely dry, clearly intent on ruining that hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as they watched Thor pound into Steve, hands pressed against Steve’s backpack for leverage, no doubt drowning him if he hadn’t been drowned already, they found themselves agreeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when Thor filled his first load deep inside Steve’s body, his teammates wasted no time unbinding Steve and pulling him out to the bathroom proper to allow space for all of them to use his mouth alongside his ass. One guy ended up lying on his back, jerking Steve up and down on his cock as another stood and, holding Steve up by his hair, used his tight throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor stood to the side, stroking his cock absently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he called out absently, “Wanna try something new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At their confusion, Thor hip checked the guy fucking Steve’s throat out of the way and reached down to pull off Steve’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> until now but sure enough, Steve still had those small butt plugs in his nipples, even if his chest wasn’t inflated. And looking down, he could even see that dildo in his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, this bitch was </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be used!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grin, Thor pulled out one of the butt plugs and replaced it with his cock. It took a couple of really hard thrusts to break through Steve’s ribs and tissues in order to fuck that space properly. Jack was the first to take Thor’s cue, stepping up to Steve’s free right nipple and taking it for his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brock let out an irritated noise, jerking at his cock hard. “Fuck, I wish you weren’t blocking the way. Would’ve loved to get my dick in that pretty face of his!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says you can’t?” Thor said. He tilted Steve’s head backward and forced open both of the blond’s wide blue eyes. “He’s got two pretty holes right here for anyone brave enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That brought everyone pause. Sure, Steve was likely already dead and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> desecrating a corpse but… that seemed kind of morbid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brock decided that he was too horny to care. He came over and, after a deep breath, shoved his cock into Steve’s right eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a deep shuddering moan, clutching Steve’s head and cuming immediately before starting to thrust anew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And well, at that point, it was a free for all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky licked his lips as he entered the rarely used bathroom, keen on wringing another load out of his balls in his best friend’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it looked like someone else beat him to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky stared at Steve’s unconscious body discarded like trash on the ground of the bathroom. Both of his eyes were gone, his brain so visibly battered that cum soaked brain matter was leaking out of those sockets. His ears were stretched open alarmingly wide and leaking pinkish cum. His jaw was wrenched open leaving a clear view to the toilet paper stuffed in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His asshole, while not prolapsed, was stretched open wide enough that Bucky could probably shove his whole entire arm deep inside of that ass. His balls were the size of cantaloupes, a great deal of what had been dumped inside them leaking out of Steve’s over stretched urethra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Steve’s breasts were so large that they would have covered half of his stomach were that stomach not filled an insane amount of spend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky had to close his eyes for a moment from the insane amount of blood that had just rushed away from his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As great as this was, Bucky was possessive as hell. He wanted to have Steve’s body all to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially now that he had so many new ideas for holes to fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a decent amount of time for Bucky to empty and clean Steve up. By that point, classes had started once more. Making it all too easy to carry a “suffering from heat stroke” Steve down to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering that Bucky had been the one to call Steve in as missing the last time around…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it would be a while before anyone thought to look for him, if they did at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ruin his friend’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just needed to stop by City Hall real quick first. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm looking for new, short (1-2 sentences or even just a word or two) ideas for new Naruto or MCU plots.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anyone that knew Bucky knew that he was a highly capable person. He was intelligent, clever, hard working and earnest. Which meant that when something needed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bucky handled it and handled it well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what Bucky wanted was to make Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he married him. He went down to City Hall and asked for a marriage certificate application while secretly taking photos of the soon to be mailed out marriage certificates on the clerks desk. Then it was a simple matter of going home, forging one for himself and then returning to slip it into that clerk input paperwork while her back was turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would assume the original paperwork was lost due to her own mishandling of it and correct it in the system herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easier still was convincing Steve that they were actually married. He had come back home, skull fucked his pretty blond one more time and then, once Steve was nice and clean and healed, congratulated him on their one year anniversary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had, of course, been confused. But he also easily accepted it when Bucky told him that they had been together for years and that Steve had proposed to him one day due to loving Bucky’s cock more than life itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, considering that he had just woken up from having his brain overloaded with jizz, Steve couldn’t help but think that this was a reasonable explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which gave Bucky a lot of free room to make Steve into the wife he’s always wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled up at Bucky from his place on his knees. After all of the injections and surgeries, he was now free to use his newly modified body to please his husband! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky had taken him to an underground plastic surgeon for some changes. The first of which required an insane amount of injections to give him a real looking set of J cup breasts. His breasts came with large, self-lubricating nipples that Bucky could now easily fuck into without immediately murdering his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next were the addition of a tight cunt and artificial womb. While Steve wouldn’t be able to get pregnant, the blond now had a stretchy little sac that Bucky could use as a portable cum dumpster and urinal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, Bucky had left Steve with the surgeon with two notes: First, if he could think of any other modifications that would make Steve a better fuck doll housewife, he was welcome to do them. And Second, as payment, he was welcome to use the immortal bitch in any way he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant that Bucky returned the next day to a couple of weird changes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had a cunt at the base of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how the doctor had managed it, but there was a cunt back there with everything kept nice and secure by a “cerebral cervix” that had been placed less than half an inch in. Essentially, once Bucky pushed past those hair-hidden folds, he would immediately find his cock buried inside Steve’s head, without having to get eye gunk all over the place! And, with a slight shift in angle, Bucky could push his cock straight through to peek out of Steve’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s tonsils had been removed but his esophagus had been taken in by about a half an inch, making it a tighter fit for anyone to push their cock into. His jaw had a little internal bolt added in, allowing Bucky to manually unhinge the blond’s jaw with minimal force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tubes connecting Steve’s bladder and testicles to his urethra had been widened, making it easier for any volume of piss or cum to be shot into them from his widened urethra with ease. Instead of the normal urethral sphincter, it had been modified to be similar to an anal sphincter, easier for Steve to clamp down on the volume of cock juices that had been shot into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bucky had returned for Steve the next day, the blond had been wrecked. He was obscenely bloated with cum, his breasts were flopped over on either side of Steve’s unconscious body, the nipples of those overly filled tits gaping open lewdly. He was covered in cum from head to toe, all but dripping with the stuff. The doctor had pulled Steve so that his head was hanging off of the table and was currently fucking into the newly made cunt in the back of Steve’s head, gripping his shoulders for support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the way Steve’s head was tilted as the doctor fucked his skull, the other teen’s neck had clearly snapped from being fucked forward at that odd angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of which meant that Bucky had to put off taking Steve home for another hour as he stepped forward to take care of the hard-on that this sight gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, days later, Steve could be found on his knees choking himself on Bucky’s cock. His throat was now too tight for him to even attempt breathing around Bucky’s dick, even the thinnest of cocks more than enough to cut off his air supply, let alone a decently girthy one like Bucky’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky stared down at his wife, smirking as he watched the blond slowly asphyxiate himself for Bucky’s pleasure. He was the luckiest man alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----xxxx----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the amount of jizz in all of Steve’s vessels (as a result of the brain fucking and having his lungs burst from it, releasing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere),</span>
  </em>
  <span> it should come to no surprise that every one of his organs had been affected by it. When Steve sweated, the scent was now something just one step to the side of normal sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something like a pheromone, one that affected most men in exactly the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made them want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Even the nicest of men, for minutes at a time, would find their mind close to addled with lust. They saw him and thought “cock toy” and treated him accordingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Steve’s daily schedule while Bucky was away had an unusual pattern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every now and again, like any normal house, Steve would get people coming to his door. Be they mailmen, telemarketers, pest control or religious converters, people would sometimes stop by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steve opened the door, smiling brightly they would see him. They would see Steve, with his pretty lips, overly large breasts and thick ass, dressed in thin, loose clothing or nothing at all if Bucky had ordered it that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would see Steve and suddenly all they could think of was about abusing him on their dicks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So a typical day, after Bucky left for school, could go like this:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell would ring in the morning, a package arriving either from school or from the sex shop that Bucky frequented for new tools to use on Steve. Steve would open the door, that day completely nude, too jizz addled to think anything of greeting the public this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the mailman would stare at him for a brief moment, taking in all of Steve in his slutty glory. And then he would be surging forward, kicking the door closed behind him as he shoved Steve to the ground, spread his legs and shoved his cock into Steve’s unprepared cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would wrap his hands around Steve’s throat, merely as something to hold on to, strangling him as he chased his own pleasure in Steve’s tight hole. And, since Steve never struggled, he wouldn’t even notice the young blond dying as he dumped his load inside that tight slot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, of course, he would think nothing of switching to Steve’s asshole, using it to milk his cock to another strong orgasm. He would then use the corpse’s limp hand to sign for the package and shove it right up Steve’s loose asshole before leaving the blond discarded where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Steve would awake, pull himself back into order and go about his day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, late in the morning, a pair of Christian missionaries would stop by to advertise their church. At which point, Steve would find himself on his knees in the living room, watching silently as his breasts would be used as cock sleeves by the two missionaries. One of them would call over a nearby pair of missionaries on the phone, who would enter the unlocked home in confusion. Only to rush over once they subconsciously got a whiff of Steve’s scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between the four of them, it wouldn’t be long before that slot in Steve’s skull would be found and taken advantage of. They would assure themselves that it was God’s blessings for all of their hard work that they were able to wring out orgasm after orgasm inside of Steve’s useless slut body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This usually took several hours. Which meant Bucky would come home to find his wife abandoned somewhere in their house (draped over the low living room table, on the stairs, shoved into the oven, lower half hanging out of the large trash can in the garage, on the floor with the couch or loveseat placed on top of the upper half of his body, etc.), used and thrown away like so much trash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the sight of his wife, cum leaking out of his skull, breasts and stomach over-inflated, wine or soda bottles stuffed into every one of his open holes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well Bucky had no choice but to punish his wife for cheating!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he would fuck Steve as brutally as those other groups had. And sometimes he would sit on the couch as something played in the background and stare down into Steve’s eyes with Steve’s head in his lap as he casually ruined the blond’s brains with his cock and seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And all the while he would quietly tell Steve about how much of a whore he was, how he had caught Steve once again servicing any cock he could get his hands on. How useless he was for anything other than milking cock, even his brain being nothing more than a thick wet dick sleeve, made to grip and mold around Bucky’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How, one day Bucky would figure out how to knock him up properly, at which point he might finally put his talents to good use by bearing Bucky’s kids, assuming he could keep his legs closed long enough to only have kids by one man!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Steve would stare up at him with a dazed, dreamy smile as the life faded and returned to his eyes, knowing nothing but love for the husband and friend that he only vaguely remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>